


Drunk Texting

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Disaster Tiefling, Disaster Wizard, Drunk Texting, Idiots, M/M, Mutual Pining, modern university au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: If you ever wanna fuck deffo up for that (y) ¬Sent 3:46AMIt wasn’t what Caleb was expecting first thing after he woke up when he saw a text from Mollymauk._____Something short and sweet for these disasters.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Drunk Texting

_If you ever wanna fuck deffo up for that (y)_ Sent 3:46AM

It wasn’t what Caleb was expecting first thing after he woke up when he saw a text from Mollymauk. Normally the tiefling only asks him questions about their assignments or when some coursework is due. He doesn’t usually talk to Caleb outside of their uni class and even then it’s always professional; or as professional as Mollymauk can get. Molly has been flirty of course but never more than what he thought as friendly, or maybe…? No. Can’t be. Caleb must be projecting.

_Good night? Seems like this was meant for someone else?_ Sent 8:43AM 

Stretching in his bed he yawned the night away and sat up blinking slowly. After a minute there was no response and so he ignored it and went about his day. Coming out of the bathroom Caleb grabbed the assignment he’d been forced to abandon by Nott last night and wondered into their kitchen/living room. She was already pottering about cleaning up from her own breakfast,  
“Hey Cay, good night?” she asked putting a frying pan away and pulling a plate of bacon out the microwave to put in front of him,  
“It’s still hot.” She said pushing it to him. He smiled a little dumbly at her with fondness and took the plate,  
“Danke, a better night than some, although, Mollymauk propositioned me.” he said and picked up a piece of bacon and started to nibble on it.  
“What?” Nott asked climbing up on the island counter’s high chair. Caleb pulled out his phone and showed and she started to laugh.  
“Can I play with this?” She said a glint in her eye that reminded him far too closely of Jester.  
“Don’t make fun of him.” He warned but didn’t reach for the phone back. Nott gave him a toothy grin.

_Nott said she saw you strike out last night, was I really a last effort at a lay?_ SEND>

She turned it around and showed him, he chuckled and nodded so she press sent.  
“That’ll pay off in 12 hours when he wakes up.” Caleb laughed and finished his bacon so he picked up the essay he’d abandoned and waved it,  
“I’m going to try and finish this monstrosity. Thank you for putting me to bed last night. I would fall apart without you.” He said over his shoulder as he walked away.  
“You’ll have to one day you know!” She shouted after him before immediately screeching,  
“But not today!” as well.

+++

Mollymauk Tealeaf was not one for regretting his decisions, anything that went wrong he barrelled through whether he was in the right or wrong and took the consequences with his head held high. Or sometimes over a toilet as was his position now.  
“Water, Molly.” Yasha said holding a glass out for him.  
“Thank you, dear.” He said weakly, grabbing it and downing half the glass as he moved gingerly so he was sitting up against the wall and letting his legs stay bent in front of him. She held out his phone,  
“Caleb’s been sending you texts, you might be interested.” She said with a smile, he scrambled for it and unlocked his screen. Ignoring every other notification he went to his messages,  
“Oh no…” He groaned quietly and hit his head against the toilet before showing Yasha the texts.  
“Oh dear.” Was the bemused reply.  
“He knows I have no game _and_ he thinks I was just trying to fuck.” Molly sipped on his water and stared with sad eyes at his phone.  
“Well, you don’t and you were. All the way home you kept asking me to take you to him. I didn’t know you were going to text him after I put you to bed.” Yasha explained and leaned against the door as she crossed her arms; Molly resisted the urge to slap himself.  
“ _I didn’t!_ ” He bemoaned petulantly and unlocked his phone.

_I would never use you as a last resort._ Sent 13:45PM

“There! Fixed it!” He said showing her thrusting the phone up from the floor, she made a face.  
“Maybe not.” Molly frowned looked at the text again and then his eyes widened as he fumbled with the phone,  
“No wait, that’s not what I meant!” He screeched and then winced at himself for the sound.

_No! I mean I would use you_ Sent 13:47PM

_Nowait thats not what I meant either_ Sent 13:47PM

_No not use_ Sent 13:47PM

_But like if you ever wanna fuck then im down_ Sent 13:47PM

_And like you arnet my final choice_ Sent 13:47PM

_We could have sex at asnytiem whenever uoi want I swear im down_ Sent 13:47PM

“What are you writing Mollymauk?” Yasha asked as her friend tapped furiously on his phone and seemed to be sinking further into his panic.  
“I can’t fix it.” He said desperately showing her his phone. She took the phone away from him,  
“Okay phone privileges are over.” She looked at the phone with furrowed brows,

_Caleb is typing…_

_This is Yasha, I have taken Molly’s phone. When he’s sobered up I’ll give it back so you can talk properly._ Sent 13:68PM

_Okay._ Sent 13:68PM

It was an immediate response and Yasha can only expect that Caleb is freaking out as much as Molly is on their bathroom floor.  
“Go have a shower. Look after yourself. Then you can mourn the possible death of your relationship with Caleb.” Molly buried his head in his hands and Yasha left the room with his phone. Mollymauk hadn’t moved when she came back in five minutes later and picked him up to his feet,  
“It is not that bad. If it is awkward just remember that is his disposition.” She said giving Molly a firm hug which he latched onto,  
“Now please wash, you smell like vomit.” She pulled away and patted him on the shoulder.  
“I love you!” He called out as she left,  
“Love you too.” She said going and putting his phone on charge before it died.

+++

Caleb stared down at his phone while Nott stared at him.  
“Well that was new.” Nott commented as she looked at him trying gain a reaction over than catatonic panic.  
“What does that even mean?!” Caleb burst out pushing his phone at her and pointing at Yasha’s message.  
“I think it means “anytime” or do you mean “you”?” She suggested and he sighed in a bit of despair,  
“ _Nein_ what does ‘sobered up’ mean? Does that mean he’s only saying this because he’s still drunk? Or that he’s into me because he’s drunk? Or tha-” Nott put her hand over his mouth and pulled the phone away.  
“Okay, go work on your essay. This is mine.” She slipped the phone behind her back and when Caleb to look to see which pocket it was as if the thing had up and vanished.  
“You’ll get it back when you aren’t going to spiral. Go work.” Caleb blinked at her,  
“Okay…but you know I’m still going to spiral.” He had already resigned himself, his brain just didn’t know when to stop. She hugged him from his side.  
“I know and if you need me I’m here but the phone’s not going to help. The work might.” She said rubbing her hand on his back comfortingly.  
“He doesn’t even talk to me and suddenly he wa-” She butted his chin with her head.  
“Until he’s good to talk to you won’t be able to find out any answers so try thinking about something else instead.” Nott felt a pair of lips press against the top of her head and she smiled.  
“Ich liebe dich.” Caleb murmured taking a calming breath and reaching for the page he’d been stuck on last night. She detached herself,  
“I’ll be in my room if you need me. Love you.” He smiled and pulled a pen out from his pocket scratching the ink against his skin until the dried out tip started working again.

+++

_This is Yasha again, Molly thinks it might be best to talk in person, are you available?_ Sent 17:22PM

Nott felt the buzz in her pocket as she worked on a stitching on a blanket, she pulled it out to inspect and snuck to the door to find Caleb with what looked to be about 100 pages in front of him and two open books scrawling away quickly only stopping briefly to check either book.

_This is Nott, Caleb’s working on his essay right could you give him an hour? I’ll see if he’s up to it, this isn’t exactly his area of expertise._ Sent 17:25PM

She frowned as she read it back.

_*right now_ Sent 17:25PM

_Neither is it Molly’s, let me know and I’ll let Molly know._ Sent 17:25PM

Nott took a breath and walked out into the living room again,  
“Hey Cay?” She said and was ignored, she wasn’t fazed and saddled up onto the high chair next to Caleb and jostled his shoulder. He snapped out of his haze and sniffed as if he’d just woke up.  
“Ja?” He blinked and stared at the page he’d just been writing on.  
“You almost done?” She asked and he scanned the last sentence he’d written.  
“Nein I’ll be a while yet.” He said dismissively frowning and crossing out a word he’d wrote twice.  
“You should get some food.” Nott said shrugging.  
“I’ll be fine.” Caleb said knowing he’d need to type this up to get it to make sense.  
“Lies and you know it. Anyway Molly wants to get dinner with you so you should go.” Caleb seized up and Nott smiled,  
“ _Was_?” He asked and slowly looked at her.  
“Yeah, you haven’t been out properly in a couple weeks and Yasha and I thought it would be go for you to meet in person, you know. Clear out the air, go on a date, start small then _maybe_ you can work your ways up to sex.” Caleb looked startled and dropped his pen.  
“Sex?!” He blurted out incredulously,  
“Yes that thing adult’s do.” Nott laughed  
“I am older than you.” He grumbled,  
“How do you know?” She asked a brow raised and he looked at her with a “don’t talk back to your mother that way” look. He chuckled and bowed his head,  
“Okay, so he really wants to go on a date?” He asked a little nonplussed.   
“Hmm, I don’t know if he’ll know it’s a date but you’re definitely having a shower before you leave.” Nott confessed.  
“Right, the three S’; got it.” He nodded and then got out of his chair stretching and groaning at his stiff limbs that hadn’t moved in hours.  
“Shit, shave and shower! Cool! I’ll tell Yasha you’re coming. I’ll leave your phone in your room.” She said clapping him on the ass to get him to move. Caleb laughed and moved onto the shower. Nott pulled out his phone,

_Caleb’s in, text a place and time and he’ll be there_ Sent 17:40PM

_7pm at the Leaky Tap?_ Sent 17:40PM

Was the immediate response,  
“Cay?!” Nott called out loudly,  
“Ja?!” He called out from in the shower.  
“7pm! Leaky Tap!” There was a moment and then a loud,  
“Ja!” In response.

_(y)_ Sent 17:41PM

_:)_ Sent 17:41PM

“Holy Shit! HOLY SHIT! Did you just hook me up? On a date?! WITH CALEB?!” Mollymauk squealed dropping backwards onto his bed giddy.  
“You should get ready.” Molly sprang up and grabbed her arms,  
“I love you! You’re perfect, my champion, hero! Heroine! Not the drug! MUCH! BETTER! OH YASHA I LOVE YOU!” He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Yasha chuckled and hugged him back,  
“You’re welcome.” She smiled softly.  
“Gods what will I wear? I have to be perfect.” He pranced across the floor and flung open his wardrobe as Yasha decided to excuse herself from what was about to become a war zone of clothes.

+++

Caleb sat holding an ale with both hands with his fingers interlocked with 23 minutes until 7pm and Mollymauk would get there because of course he was early. If only so his anxiety at being late would shut up so his anxiety at being stood up could quickly take over. Staring into the half empty tankard he took another sip. He checked the messages again,

_:)_ Sent 17:41PM

Was still the last message sent and the pixels stared at him belligerently as if they were mocking him for even thinking that someone like Mollymauk Tealeaf would even be slightly interested in him. Romantically. Or is it just sexually and this is a polite courtesy? He ran his hands through his hair for the hundredth time as if trying to wipe the thoughts away.

Logically he knew that Mollymauk had been late to every single one of their classes since he’d known him. Arriving more than half an hour early and then letting himself come up with thoughts such as _‘what if it’s all a joke?’_ was a bad idea. That Mollymauk may actually be coming but he could be late, like normal.  
“8pm, that’s when I’ll leave.” He said scratching his beard and holding his hand up to ask the waiter for another drink.

At five to seven, by some surprise to Caleb who had been rationalising for the past 20 minutes that if Mollymauk was going to come that it would be between 7:15 to 7:30pm, Mollymauk came rushing into the bar. He searched around and Caleb waved at him tentatively. The smile on Molly’s face could’ve blinded the Suns and he came over quickly sitting down across from Caleb.  
“Hi!” Molly chuckled and sounded a little out of breath.  
“Hallo…you ran here?” Caleb asked finding himself a tiny bit hopeful that he had.  
“No, well a little, but nervous mainly. How are you?” He asked quickly and then shifted in his seat seeming to have a quick “reel it on in there, eager beaver” conversation with himself.  
“It has been an odd day.” Caleb said nervously stroking the tankard in front of him. Molly gave a short awkward laugh,  
“Right, yeah. I need to apologise.” Molly started and added quickly,  
“Sorry! I shouldn’t have sent that text. All of those texts. Well, I mean, we’re here. So maybe I should have but I’m sorry if it made you were uncomfortable, I didn’t really get a reaction from you about that bit. Gods I just couldn’t stop, it like I was just digging a hole and couldn’t stop digging. You know, when you just can’t help yourself and go off on a tirade and-” He stopped and looked at Caleb who was sitting there smiling a little awkwardly. He stopped and looked at his hands,  
“Shit sorry.” Molly asked rubbing his hand across his face. Caleb motioned the waitress over again,  
“A drink?” Molly nodded gratefully and ordered a cocktail that would take the edge off while being sweet. 

Molly was starting to wonder if he was ever going to say the right thing in this situation, hoping that it wasn’t already too late.  
“So…do you like…me?” Caleb asked hesitantly and Mollymauk blinked his breath picking up.  
“Uh. Yuh.” Mollymauk said dumbly before blinking and then laughing nervously.  
“For a while now…” He scratched the back of his head as Caleb stared a bit dumbfounded.  
“Me too…” Molly’s jaw dropped,  
“ _Really?!”_ He asked shocked and Caleb let out a short laugh.  
“For a while for me too, ja.” They both stared at each other and then started laughing.  
“Oh gods we’ve been _blind_.” Molly chuckled heartily as Caleb’s own laughter trailed off.  
“Well, we can start now, I would like to get to know you better, Mollymauk.” Molly smiled widely and settled a little straighter in his chair.  
“I am certainly up for that, Mr Caleb.” Molly grinned at him and really it felt like the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this as WIP for ages and I wanted to get something out before the New Year, hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
